An Unexpected Adventure
by ProjectStickyKey
Summary: In Natasha's life nothing out of the blue happens. Until one day she sneaks into a closet and finds herself falling into a strange new world which she had read about, little does she know the friendship and adventures to come. Yes its another one of these stories, first fic, don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

"And that's why life is terrible," I conclude my long rant to the counselor Right now I am sitting in the place where most of my time in school is spent, in the counselors office or as I call it my personal heaven. Because it gives me an excuse to get away from class and all these idiots I call my classmates, it also gives me a place to rant where its acceptable.

"Hm," The counselor mumbles as she scribbles something on a piece of paper. She is also like that, a open ear and quite quite. But she had good advice every time I am here, so there is another reason that its worth coming here. "Well let's see can you at least name something that has happened to you in the last days that has been enjoyable."

I rack my memories, no far nothing. No friends so no fun outings, oh what about? No not that, but maybe, yes this would work. "Well I went to go see the Hobbit a couple days ago," On a Friday night to be precise. Yes that is the only thing I have ever done in months that can be noted, I have been waiting years for it and when I went to watch it I nearly pissed myself with excitement. Everything was wonderful, especially the dwarfs, hottest dwarfs I ever had seen. Fili, Kili, Thorin, oh my.

"Oh yes that movie, I heard it was really good. Did you think so?" She should of known what my answer would be. I glanced down at my hobbit shirt with the name in bold font printed across the shirt.

"I loved it," Short and simple, she did not want to hear everything I loved and wanted to say about it. It would take me a least the rest of the block, the counselor is nice but does not let me skip a lesson.

"I would be shocked if you did not," She joked with a small chuckle. I chuckled along with her, because it was the truth. She took a few moments to scribble down some more things on the notepad. I watched the pen glide up and down until her handwriting stopped. She looked up at the wall right at the clicking clock and placed the pen down.

"I think it's time for you to go, you don't want to miss class do you?" She asked. Of course I would but I can't say no, I have already weaseled in enough time skipping classes here. I'm in grade 11 and I know I have to keep my grades up but I'm always slipping and falling, wondering when to get up and do work. Maybe because I would rather sit down and dream instead of working on homework, but that will never be possible because in my life all the teachers and parents I know want me to keep working and work until I get A's. There is another thing I rant about to my counselor how sometimes I wish life would just slow down for me and let me relax for a while.

"No I don't," I sigh and stand up, picking up my light backpack and pulling it over my shoulders.

"Have a good day Natasha and please try at least, everyone is open enough to talk to," She did not know most of my classmates. I manage a smile and with a quick wave I walk out and into the hallway. Judging from the lack of students in the hall, class is about half way done. One of the most awkward things is to walk into class when the teachers talking, the lesson is on full swing and everyone drops what they're doing. Wither they are writing or texting, they make sure to stare at me as I sit down, bring out my binder, take out my pencil and start to focus. I hate that.

So why not spend the rest of the block wandering in the hallways? I adjust my braid and blow a loose strand of dark brown hair off my face and keep on walking. I pass my math classroom, down the stairs and head into the lower area of the school where computer labs and closets are in abundance. But then in all joy I spot my homeroom teacher, I call them all orcs.

Do I feel like being asked why I am out in the hallways during class? Nope. She is looking at her papers which gives me sometime to slink away. I look around with short head movements and spot a closet door ajar by the tiniest bits. I side step over and slide my fingers inside, opening and like a snake, move my way in. It's very dark when I close the door and I feel jabs of all sorts of cleaning supplies probing into my back. A broom, some sort of spraying bottle and another thing I can't make out. Its better then confronting an orc though.

For a few moment I stay in silent and listen to the rhythm of her footsteps pass by. I let out a huge breath of air and lean back on to the thin broom stick. But it's not there, there's nothing! It had disappeared! I can't stop myself. I'm falling backwards, falling and falling, until blackness has taken over.

**Liked it? Loved it? I hope you did! Leave a review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for you two who reviewed and everyone who followed it and favorited it. **

The first thing I hear as I come back to reality is the quiet chirp of a bird and then when my eyes start to flutter open I make out a grayish blur hovering over me. As I move upwards the sharp pain in my head comes to me, I sludge down to the ground again with my eyes fully open. Blinking and staring at the new figure above me. The blur turns into a human and the human turns into an old man.

"Who are you?" He asks with a soft but wise voice. I blink a couple times and get a good look at him, long bread, wise eyes, grey hair. Gandalf?

"I'm, well, Natasha," I blurt out.

"Natasha, that's a new name," He mumbles as he stands up slowly, clutching onto his staff. I don't believe my eyes its actually Gandalf or a really good actor. I scramble up, trying my best to ignore the throbbing pain in my head as I wipe at the wetness of the dew on my back. "Are you a hobbit?" He asks me, have I transformed into a hobbit? I glance down, nope.

"No sorry sir, this is how tall I am," I answer back, I should of honestly not even of looked down. People have asked me this all the time, "Are you even in highschool," or, "You are so short," Idiots pointing out the obvious, story of my life.

"You're taller than a hobbit, but just a tad bit shorter then one of my dwarf friends," He says as he looks over me. I must look quite different, in my normal human cloth- What? I stare down with wide green eyes at myself, instead of my favorutire runners I'm wearing thin leather boots. And brownish tight pants and a greenish shirt. Its not something you would see where I am from, its too adventureous like. But how did my clothes change? Who changed my clothes, Gandalf!? No, no but what in the world is happening!? "Could you tell me where I am?" Maybe this is a dream, maybe this is my dream state when I black out.

"Well you're in middle earth," He answers with a dumbfounded look on his face. If this is some sort of fair they have really really serious actors.

"Well the thing is I don't think I belong here," I bumble as I sneak a peek at the scenery. This looks exactly like how I remember Middle Earth on the screen. Beautiful tall trees, a stunning environment and a peaceful essence surrounding it. At least I'm not in Mordor.

"Then where are you from?" He is very curious, but who would not be if some random girl appeared in a field of grass. Should I really answer that though? If I say I am from Earth he might think I'm mad, because there is no earth as far as he is concerned. I don't want him to think I'm crazy.

"I'm from, hm, I don't know. All I know is I blackout and then I'm lying right here," I point at the faded spot in the grass where I was knocked out. Hey I'm technically not lying.

"I think maybe you should come with me," He suggests, with a grin I accept. He must think I'm mad but I'm going somewhere with Gandalf! But I can't let him know I know him. What would he make of that? Coming from a planet called earth and already knowing him. There is a soft breeze in the air as he speaks. "I'm Gandalf the Grey if you wanted to know my name and I'm camped up over here with my company," I nod and peacefully listen to the rhythm of his staff hitting the ground, its actually relaxing and I feel normal, though in my stunned faze I have a feeling things will become emotional later.

"Ah, yes here we are," He says as we go up a little further. Oh my lord. I pause as he goes on and stare. Dwarfs and a hobbit. Dwarfs and a hobbit! I must be dreaming. As I hurry to catch up with Gandalf I count them over in my head, recognizing all of them. There is Bombur, the fat one, and Bofur, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Ori and right over there is Biblo! And Fili! And Kili!

It's just like going into a classroom in the middle of a lesson. All the dwarfs and hobbit stop what they're doing and concrete on me. It's even more awkward in this situation because I know every single one of them off by heart and I actually like them.

"I like you all to meet Natasha," Gandalf announces over the silence. I hear a couple at your services and names being said out loud but with a hint of curiousness and confusion. I spot Biblo look over at me and I look back at him, my head cocks as well as his until he goes back to looking at Gandalf. They wanted to know more about me as badly as I wanted to know if they were real.

"Gandalf, whose this?" A rather stern voice calls out as he comes closer to us. Oh my lord, I did not even notice Thorin but now he's here, walking towards us. Expect he looks like does not want a hug.

"This girl is called Natasha, I found her over there. She seems to be confused about where she is," Gandalf informs him as Thorin peers at me under a firm glare. Oh my fluttering heart.

"I need to speak with you," Thorin says as he goes over to Gandalf, pulling him away and leaving me with looks from the dwarfs. Some of them get back to the work and others whisper to their neighbours.

I have no clue of what to do so I stare at the ground and dig my feet into the hard dirt. This is so much more awkward. I hear a bit of shuffling and look upwards, in front of me stands Fili and Kili with adorable grins on both of their faces. "Are you new around here?" Fili asks.

"I guess you could say that."

"Where exactly did Gandalf find you?" Kili asked. I pointed in the vade direction; both of them gazed down where I was pointing. "I'm really sorry but right now I am so confused," I say as I lazily drop my hand to the side.

"Why would you be confused?" Fili asks.

"I don't know, I just don't think this is all real," I confess to them.

"I can assure you it is," Kili says with a small laugh.

"Oh I don't know about that," I say with a sad huff. The dwarf brothers are nice enough care about me being alone and lead me into the middle of the camp.

The awkwardness disappears quickly as each dwarf introduces themselves to me one on one. But I'm sure many of them do not want me here, but they probably just want to be respectable around females. By the time introductions are over and the day is fading Thorin and Gandalf return with an agreement for me to stay for the night and things will be settled in the morning. Thorin would be horrible at poker because the minute I see his face I know he does not want me here at all. I could be some orc spy in his eyes, that's probably the way he wants me to see him.

As I settle down to go to sleep in an extra sleeping bag I think about why I'm here. I always wished for something like this to happen and now that it has happened I feel confused, upset, happy. I should be concerned about going home but right now all I want to do is fall asleep and wake up right beside the dwarfs, the wizard and the hobbit.

**Liked it? Loved it? Leave a review, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who is following, reviewing and clicking the favorite button. You guys are great!**

Every morning back home I would wake up and make myself a cup of coffee or tea, take a shower, have a quick breakfast. A breakfast bar or something easy like that, pack up and go to school. But not this morning, there is no alarm clock to wake me up as my eyes flutter open for me to face the morning sun as it peeks up. It's much nicer to be woken up by the sounds surrounding you.

Slowly I stretch upwards, a bad yawn coming from my mouth as I peer around. Dwarfs are rolling up their sleeping bags and I see a peculiar hobbit munching on the last of breakfast. I'm still here in Middle Earth and without stopping it two feelings rush through me. Pleasure and sadness, the sadness comes from the missed out love of my parents. Sure they make me work, do a whole bunch of things. But there are not evil! And they give me unconditional love none the less. And the pleasure comes from knowing I won't be bothered in having to go to school today.

Without any words I roll up the sleeping bag and tuck it into the pack from where it came from, putting all my weight on it as I clip the straps on. What to do next? The thought rolls through my head as I gaze around, my stomach lets out a small grumble, it's been decided. Peering over at Biblo, I spot him with a few sausages left. Without further thought I head over there, all my nervousness of talking to him erased by my need for food. I talk a seat beside him and stare at the remaining coals of the fire before talking to him.

"Good morning Biblo," I say as nonchalantly as I can.

"Good morning to you too," He says back. He takes another bite of his sausage.

"So?" I take a short intake of air, thinking of something to say, "Having fun so far?" I ask, eyeing the lone sausage stationed at the edge of the plate.

"Not exactly," He answers with a nervous chuckle. My stomach rumbles again.

"Would you mind if I?" I ask quickly as I point at the sausages.

"No go right ahead," Biblo says with an almost saddened voice but with the politeness one could expect from a hobbit. Poor him, first having to leave his comfortable homes and now giving me his precious food. But I left my home too and haven't had any since my last breakfast on earth.

"Thank you Biblo," I say back in the politeness I have learned. Devouring it quickly as if my life depended on it. Biblo pays no thought as he continues taking the second to last sausage. As my fingers scramble for the last one I'm interrupted by the wise old voice one could only know as Gandalf.

"I see you have awaken," He says with a smile.

"Indeed," I say as I manage to snatch the last sausage.

"And are you still wondering about where you should be going?" Oh yes! How could I have forgotten that!? I nip at the sausage and nod.

"Thorin and I decided that you should come along with us until we find a suitable place to drop you off," I smile, now I know the next part of my adventure, I almost thought Thorin would have not have let me come. But then again Gandalf is a powerful wizard and maybe he has taken a bigger liking to me than I have thought.

"Thank you Gandalf and thank Thorin for me when you see him," I want to go say thank you myself but I'm worried about the gruff greeting I would get from him. "Oh and I give him and you my services," Adding the last bit from remembering a way the dwarfs say something as their big thanks.

"You're very welcome, but maybe you should go say it to Thorin himself," He suggests. Slowly I gaze behind me and sure enough there is Thorin helping the dwarfs pack up. Our eyes meet and I instantly turn back, not with a blush but with nervousness. His mind could turn from this having me come to forcefully leaving me here.

"Yeah, I guess I should," I mutter as I stuff the rest of the sausage into my mouth. Giving me a reason to not talk.

"Both of you should get ready, and you Natasha can ride on one of the pack horses since we seem to have no extra ponies. Try to be careful," I nod as a thanks as I finish chewing the food. He walks away to his horse. Me and Biblo with the plate in his hand stand up and head to our rides.

"Thorin was not that fond of me when I first met him, I still don't think he is," Biblo informs me as I take place next to one of the stronger pack ponies.

"He does not seem fond of anyone expect the other dwarves," I mutter I look for somewhere to hitch onto to pull myself up.

"Someday I have a feeling he will get to like us both much better," Biblo says as departing words as he walks away to his own pony. Oh I hope so or this quest on finding out how I got here is going to be very difficult.

We rode all day without stopping, not even for a snack. The snacks were just thrown around through the line of ponies, I had to dodge a couple times for others to claim their apples and I managed to snatch one out the air after learning to keep balance on the pony. I thought it would have been much more comfortable on the pack pony but it turns out that every step a pack would slip just a little and every hour or so I would have to keep a hand on the rein and push back the supplies.

When it was finally time to stop, my whole body thanked me as I climbed down from the pony and took a few steps. Sticking my arms out for a second to regain my footing. I took a few steps around while the other dwarves jumped off of their ponies and took the time to check my surroundings. The hills were getting larger and forest was creeping up from the side, it seemed so much darker as it went further off. And near the road was an old house with most of it in ruins. This all looked so familiar, but what was it again? I could swear I recognized this. Sometimes the smallest things could be lost in my brain. I watched as Thorin and Gandalf went off and looked at the ruins as they were in a deep discussion. If I could only remember why I feel so weird about this. With a sigh I gave up, I would remember it eventually and headed over to where Gloin and Oin had just started a fire.

"Are we starting dinner now?" I asked Gloin as he stood up.

"You would have to ask Bombur that, he likes to handle the food," He answered back with a deep laugh. Of course that was true with his immense size, Bombur was already bringing a sack of food with pots and pans.

"You going to need help Bombur?" I asked, stepping back as he carefully went by me put the sack down.

"Suppose so," He answered, his face half buried already in the sack as he dug around. It was comical to watch this dwarf of vast size dig through the sack, I had to hold back my laughs.

"What will we be making then," I inquired after a few held back laughs.

"Soup," He answered simply. And so we began making food and talking, turns out there is more to Bombur then meets the eye. He is quite a good chef with a long history with his brother Bofur and cousin Bifur. By the time we were done the sky was black and stars had already come out and I had shared a few laughs with him. I barley took notice when Gandalf left after him and Thorin had an argument and even when Biblo scrambled off in search for Fili and Kili with bowls of soup in his hand. And I still had not even remembered why I was so concerned about this place.

I had almost finished off my bowl of soup and had just started a chat with Bofur when all of a sudden the dwarf brothers burst through the forest. Their voices were loud and clear and eyes searching frantically as they yelled at us, "The trolls have Biblo!" Oh, that's why I was concerned.


End file.
